La chica del tren
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡EMERGENCIA! ¡LA VI Y ME ENAMORE! (MimoPile)


Se dice que el amor llega de maneras inesperadas. Existen personas que se enamoraron en una cafetería, porque son amigos de hace mucho tiempo, incluso hay personas que empezaron a salir por que las presento el primo de un amigo.

Pero, ¿Cuántas veces te puedes enamorar adentro de un tren? ¿Cuántas personas escuchaste que se sintieron flechadas adentro de aquel monstruo de hierro?

-¡Kussun, Kussun! –grito la media coreana a su amiga que seguía dormida como leona.

Por más que la media coreana gritaba, la aludida no respondía, parecía más muerta que viva durmiendo.

-¡Kussun, levántate con carajo! –en un ataque de enojo, le azoto una fuerte bofetada a la joven que seguía dormida.

-¡A que la canción! ¿¡Que te pasa ahora!? –grito molesta. No es para menos, la despertaron de un golpe.

-¡Tengo que contarte algo sumamente importante! –volvió a gritar, pero no estaba molesta, si no entusiasmada.

-¿Sabes que hora es? –pregunto somnolienta mientras buscaba su reloj digital.

La media coreana negó varias veces con la cabeza y se dio un buen golpe con la palma de la mano en la cabeza-...Son las doce de la mañana, ¿como puedes dormir tanto?

-Pues como tú no sabes lo que es hacer el amor todas las noches con tu novia...

Con una cara de asco, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga-Cambiemos de tema-negó de nueva cuenta- no me importa hablar de tus fantasías sexuales por tu loli personal

-¿Quien puede culparme?...cuando está arriba de mí, es tan sexy con esa cara de pervertida –su boca comenzaba a escurrir saliva al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-¡Ya, ya, no quiero saberlo! –Vocifero asustada- ¡no me interesa, maldición!

Kussun soltó una gran carcajada al ver la cara de su amiga- bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema. ¿Que es tan importante como para despertarme, Pai-chan?

-¡Algo que te hará volar la cabeza! –Pile rápidamente recupero la compostura anterior y volvió a sacudir los hombros de su amiga.

-¿No me digas que Yoshino por fin se quedó a dormir conmigo? –ilusionada, comenzó a buscar a su amaba por su habitación.

-Tsk, hasta crees, tu novia siempre se va antes de que yo llegue.

-¿Entonces que es? –la aun somnolienta Aina comenzó a levantarse un poco de su cama.

-Es que…-los ojos de Pile se abrieron como platos, sus mejillas se enrojecieron como nunca. La sabana que cubría mejor amiga Kussun se había escurrido y caído al piso, dejando ver su desnudo pecho -¡Cúbrete esas armas, por favor! –estaba tan avergonzada que se desvió la mirada a otro lugar que no fueran las "armas" de su mejor amiga.

-¿Que nunca viste unas o que? –Inquirió con obviedad- Yoshino estuvo aquí a noche, ¿como quieres que este?

-¡Tal vez vestida! –volvió a gritar. Pero en un momento de lucidez, vio los pechos de Kussun con detenimiento- aunque... ¿eso es una mordida o una marca de nacimiento?

Sonrojada a más no poder, Aina se cubrió los pechos con sus brazos-E-eso no es asunto tuyo...

-Como tu mejor amiga desde la cuna, mi deber es revisar si tienes moretones en tus hermosos pechos ¡Así que quítate esa cobija!

Ahora ya sin pudor alguno, Pile se dedico a inspeccionar los pechos de su mejor amiga, su deber es y será procurar el bien de Kussun, ¿no es normal que le vea los pechos por si tiene alguna anormalidad? Al menos entre ellas eso era teóricamente normal.

Mientras la joven Pile peleaba contra los brazos de su amiga, la "domada" como le había puesto Pile no dejaba que esta viera sus preciados pechos. Aunque hace unos minutos no le importo en lo mas mínimo, ahora era completamente diferente, la estaba manoseando hasta por donde no.

-¡Ya mejor salte de mi cuarto para que me vista! –grito Kussun tras aventar a la medio coreana.

-Ya ya, no seas payasa -con desdén, la media coreana le lanzo una camiseta roja que se encontraba en el suelo a su amiga- solo póntela, no es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa. Y agrádese que esa camiseta te queda larga, si no te pasaría unos pantalones, no es que quiera ver a Kussun en todo su esplendor, bueno, tal vez si~

-Eres una pervertida...

-Mira quien lo dice –rio abiertamente y volvió a sentarse en la cama mientras Aina se vestía- Tu eres la que tiene sueños fantasiosos sobre su novia y los apunta en su diario.

-Lo entenderías si tuvieras pareja. –de nuevo esa lasciva mirada hacia aparición en la cara de Kussun- Ella es tan linda y tan sexy, logra sacar mis sentidos más agresivos y salvajes.

-Que asco me das a veces...

-No me arrepiento de nada. –hablo con gran orgullo.

-Lo peor es que yo me siento donde tuviste sexo con tu novia –hablo asqueada pero sin levantarse de la cama.

-¿Y no te levantas porque…?

-Porque me resigne a tus asquerosidades.

-Tu tranquila mí querida mejor amiga, yo me encargo –con una sonrisa divertida, Aina se levanto de la cama y saco todo el juego de cama dejando ver que tenía uno completamente listo debajo del sucio- presto.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Gajes del oficio mi querida Pai-chan, gajes del oficio.

La medio coreana sacudió su cabeza y vio a su amiga con una sonrisa resignada- no tienes remedio –dijo después de sentarse junto a Kussun en las nuevas sabanas de la cama-Pero bien ¿ya puedo decirte la cosa más importante del mundo?

-¿Descubrieron la cura del cáncer?

-Fuera bueno.

-¿Ya conquistaste al mundo?

-En eso estoy, en eso estoy -entrecerró los ojos y asintió varias veces- es un proceso largo.

-¿Ya me vas a confesar tus sentimientos por mi? Temo decirte que yo tengo a Yoshinon y...

-¿Disculpa? –Pile la detuvo en medio de sus palabras y señalo a su acompañante-Tu eres la que tiene fantasías sexuales conmigo y los apunta en su diario.

-De nuevo, ¿me culpas? Solo mírate en un espejo –señalo Pile con obviedad- ¡eres jodidamente sensual! Si no tuviera novia, te daría tan duro que te dejaría sin caminar.

-La verdad si, hasta yo me quiero –con una picara sonrisa se levanto de la cama y dio se dio vuelta para terminar acariciando sus propias caderas-Incluso hay veces en las que sueño que tengo una gemela y le doy con todo.

-Y dices que yo soy la que da asco...

-Y eso que no te conté la vez que soñé con tu novia y con mi gemela...-silbo divertida en lo que se volvía a sentar en la cama.

-¿¡Que, que!?

-Oye, tu novia es muy linda. Yo estoy buenísima, -se señalo a si misma con esa picara sonrisa- pero tu novia tiene esa aura de madurez con aire de niña tierna, haríamos una buena pareja.

-Fingiré que no escuche eso…

-Fíngelo, pero aun así es verdad ~

-Bueno, bueno, cambiando de tema antes de que te mate –bufo y negó con la cabeza- No me digas que Yoshino va a ponerse ese sensual bikini?

\- ¿Que clase de cambio de tema es ese? -Pile soltó una gran carcajada. Su mejor amiga si que estaba loca, de estar a enojada podía pasar a estar completamente extasiada por su novia.

-Ya te lo dije, Yoshino es la persona más sexy del mundo.

-¡Que no estoy hablando de tu novia!

-Pues deberías, ella es hermosa.

-¿Y?

-Como a ti el bajista no te hizo caso...-ante el comentario de Aina, una mueca de asco se formo en la cara de Pile- ¿tanto te disgusto salir con él?

-¡Que ya te dije que no me gusta! O sea, tengo malos ratos más no malos gustos.

-Si como no...

-Lo digo enserio- se cruzo de brazos y la vio fijamente- es como si yo te digiera que te enamoraste del señor que tira la basura, y él es más atractivo que el bajista.

-Está bien pues –Aina rio levemente- Ya dime que paso.

Pile tomo aire y con una sonrisa dijo-¡Me enamore! –interrumpió antes de que su tonta mejor amiga digiera una babosada- Y no del bajista como piensas decir.

-¿Entonces que paso?

-Pues...

* * *

 _Hace una hora_

 _Como sabes, todas las mañanas a las once de la mañana me levanto a buscar un trabajo, pero como siempre, no lo logre._

 _Yo estaba en el tren que me llevaría a nuestro hermoso departamento, bueno, teóricamente será a la estación cerca… ¡mejor no digo otra tontería porque ya me estoy confundiendo!_

 _Pero bien, el punto es que yo estaba cómodamente en mi asiento, gracias a todos los dioses que esta vez no había tanta gente en el tren como suele haber. Entonces me coloque mis fieles audífonos para escuchar música en lo que llegaba a la estación cerca de nuestro departamento._

 _Entonces la vi…una hermosa mujer de un largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones saca suspiros, le calcule que era unos centímetros más alta que yo. Traía puesta blusa azul marino y unos pantalones blancos, nunca me había pasado, me quede como idiota viéndola._

* * *

-¡Mi heteroxualidad se fue a volar cuando la vi!

-Pero tú tienes de heterosexual lo que yo tengo de tonta, o sea nada –hablo Aina con una sonora carcajada- no te hagas, bien que te le quedas viendo a las mujeres cuando vamos por la calle.

-¡Es porque son muy lindas! –vocifero con pena.

-He hay tu respuesta a tu falsa heterosexualidad –soltó en otra gran carcajada- anda, continua para que me ría de ti.

* * *

 _Bueno, bueno, el punto es que la vi y casi se me cae la baba. Nunca vi una mujer tan hermosa. Yo solo quería admirarla desde la lejanía, pero el destino me jugó mal, pues aquella belleza de mujer se acerco hasta donde estaba yo y me vio con una amable sonrisa._

 _-¿Está ocupado? –su delicada voz me derritió al instante._

 _Por primera vez en toda mi vida me quede sin nada que decir. Ese porte de una mujer educada combinado con ese aire de caballería, hizo que todos mis sentidos se nublaran._

* * *

 _-_ Eso si es nuevo, ¡tú siempre estás hablando como una guacamaya!

-Mejor cállate y déjame terminar –bufo la medio coreana mientras entrecerraba los ojos- ni que tú no te hubieras quedado así cuando conociste a tu novia.

-Con la diferencia que yo no hablo como guacamaya~

-Mira como me rio JA-JA

* * *

 _Tontamente asentí, y ella con su amable sonrisa se sentó al lado mío._

 _-Es un milagro que no esté ocupado el tren, ¿verdad? –Me pregunto con gentileza, a lo que yo solo asentí torpemente- ¿eres de por aquí? –Volví asentir como idiota- ¿tu parada es cerca de aquí?_

 _Y así me la pase, con suerte y le contestaba. Me tenía hipnotizada esa sonrisa junto con esos ojos. No supe contestarle a esa bella mujer._

 _El tren había hecho su parada y me fui de el casi corriendo, estaba tan apenada que no me fije si le pegue a un niño._

 _-¿Pero que me pasa…? –jade por salir corriendo de la estación. No sabía si el corazón me palpitaba por el esfuerzo o por el hecho de ver a esa mujer._

 _-¿Estas bien? –aquella angelical voz hacia aparición al lado mío._

 _De nuevo aquella atractiva mujer se encontraba al lado mío viéndome con una cara de preocupación._

 _-S-si, estoy bien –de nuevo estaban esos nervios al verla._

 _-Se te olvido esto –gentilmente extendió mi olvidado bolso._

 _-G-gracias –lo tome avergonzada. Nunca había olvidado mi bolso, y justo me lo tenía que traer ella._

 _Alguien en el cielo me quiere ver sufrir… ¡si abuelita, estoy hablando de ti!_

 _-Oye, vives por aquí, ¿verdad? –Aunque estaba avergonzada a más no poder, logre ver una divertida sonrisa en sus labios- tomare eso por un si –rio brevemente- voy a comprar comida para mi pez a una tienda cerca de aquí, ¿Qué tal si me acompañas y voy y te dejo a tu casa?_

 _-A-ah pues…_

 _-Tranquila, yo tengo novia –añadió con naturalidad- ¿Qué dices? Solo compramos la comida del pez y nos vamos._

 _-P-perdón, me tengo que ir, es que deje los frijoles en la olla –poco a poco, y con un sonrojo más grande que un tomate, me fui alejando de a poco._

 _-Bueno –otra vez esa linda risa hacia aparición- pero te prometo algo, nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro –guiñando el ojo derecho se dio la vuelta- nos vemos._

* * *

-Y así fue como me fui corriendo después de que ella se despidió –la joven negó con la cabeza varias veces- ¿tu que piensas, Kussun?

-¡Pienso que eres una completa tonta! –Grito la nombrada que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su mejor amiga- No manches Pai-chan, era obvio que te quería como algo mas. Ah pero hay vas tú de babosa y te haces la difícil, ¿Qué te costaba decirle que si? ¡Tonta!

-En otros tiempos te regresaría el golpe pero…-la golpeada bajo la cabeza derrotada- estas en lo correcto, debí hacerle caso a mi conciencia e ir con esa bella chica.

-Me alegra que aceptes tu estupidez –Aina negó varias veces y bufo- por hacerte la difícil tampoco has logrado conseguir trabajo. Eres demasiado exigente.

-Es que mi objetivo es ser la mejor mesera del mundo, no puedo aceptar trabajar en cualquier parte –se defendió con el ceño fruncido- y no puedo ser la mejor trabajando en una cafetería escolar.

-Eres muy complicada hasta para ser mujer –Kussun volvió a negar- ¿ahora que haras con el dilema de la chica esa?

-No lo sé, pero te juro que si la vuelvo a ver voy a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella –hablo con gran seguridad- enserio, por ella si me vuelvo lesbiana.

-Pai-chan, tu homosexualidad solo se compara con lo hermosa que es Yoshino –añadió su querida mejor amiga- para que te haces la mensa, tu eres de las mías, ¡del lado oscuro!

-No creo que sea del lado oscuro necesariamente, pero tienes razón de cierta manera –soltó con cierto aire esperanzado- algo en mi dice que la volveré a ver, y estoy segura de eso.

-No sabes su nombre ni nada, ¿crees encontrarla o que ella te encuentre primero?

-No lo sé Kussun, solo puedo asegurarte de que nos volveremos a ver, eso tenlo por seguro.

Mientras Pile veía a la nada con aires de inspiración, en unas oficinas unas mujeres casi se mataban por cierta idiotez.

-¡No es posible que le digieras que tienes novia! –Grito la más baja de las dos- ¡Mimo-chan, tu y yo terminamos hace dos años!

-¡Fueron los nervios, dios! –respondió de vuelta- Nan-chan, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, no te hagas la tonta.

Las dos mujeres que discutían a todo pulmón sus problemas personales se encontraban en una oficina, para ser más exacta, en el sofá marrón de dicha oficina.

-Nervios mis ovarios de acero, te puedo asegurar que hasta le sonreíste con ese encanto casi masculino que tienes –Nanjou negó con la cabeza varias veces- es un encanto mortal.

-Hasta tu admites que es mi mejor arma –Mimorin rio levemente y vio a su ex novia- aunque tú también tienes lo tuyo, querida Nan-chan.

-Gracias Mimo-chan, ¡pero eso no te ayuda en nada! No le hubieras dicho eso, es más, ¡tu ni tienes peces! –Regaño la más baja con el ceño fruncido- ¿tanto te gusto?

-Te mentiría si te digo que no, la verdad nunca vi mujer más guapa que ella –dio un gran y profundo suspiro con una cara de boba enamorada- no sé que me gusto mas, esa apariencia de chica sexy o su faceta de sonrojos.

-Enferma –Nanjou negó con la cabeza de nueva cuenta- adivino, ¿tiene los pechos pequeños?

-Todo lo contrario, mi querida Nan-chan, tenía unos grandes atributos –Mimorin coloco sus manos a una gran distancia de sus pechos- son fácil el doble o triple de los tuyo.

-¿Qué ya te gustan pechugonas o que? –la baja arqueo la ceja con cierta duda.

-Bueno querida, después de cuatro años de relación y de estar amaneciendo con unos pechos pequeños como los míos, ¿Cómo no cansarse? Digo, tabla con tabla no se junta –comento con la mayor simpleza del mundo.

-Yo no veía que te quejaras cuando teníamos sexo –bufo con desdén- ¿o será que el tiempo te hace mas pervertida?

-Mas bien mas astuta al momento de elegir ¿o no? –En esas últimas palabras señalo sus dientes- ¿muerde o solo son de juguete?

-Oye, oye, oye, no te rías de mi novia. Respeta a tus superiores –la mayor le propino un buen golpe al hombro de la menor- Aina es un amor de persona, no tienes derecho a molestarla así.

-Claro que no, de hecho, esos dientes son parte de su encanto –Mimorin sonrió con cierta picardía- la verdad es muy linda, incluso podría decir que es buenísima en la cama por como te deja de cansada cuando vienes a trabajar. Me gustaría probar un poco de esa ardiente pasión.

-Hey, hey, hey, calma tus ovarios, ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar así de mi novia? –la mayor entrecerró sus ojos y le volvió a dar otro golpe a la menor.

-¿Qué puedo decirte, querida Nan-chan? Me gusta "sabrosear" a tu novia, ¿Qué problema hay? –rio divertida mientras la mayor únicamente fruncía mas el ceño.

-Deja que tengas novia, haber si te gusta que alguien más haga eso –bufo molesta y se levanto del sofá- ahora muévete, te recuerdo que tenemos una sesión de fotos a las tres.

-Cierto –Mimorin se levanto con una gran sonrisa burlona- tu novia la fotógrafa vendrá y podre verla más~

-Síguele y ya verás.

-Pero mira como tiemblo.

* * *

 _Tres de la tarde_

-Kussun, ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí como tu mula de carga? –Inquirió la medio coreana mientras cargaba cinco maletas- ¿Por qué no le hablaste a Emitsun? Ella tiene más músculos que yo, ella cargaría todo esto con un brazo.

-Porque tú necesitas el trabajo y yo una asistente –Aina suspiro y camino con su mula de carga adentro del edificio- aparte, Emitsun está ocupada con su novia o algo así me dijo.

-Pero…

-Calla, no quiero volver a pagar todas cuentas de este mes –bufo y continuo caminando hasta el estudio 23- aquí es nuestro destino.

-¿Enserio me dejaras ver a tu novia modelando? ¿No sería mejor que lo a solas? –pregunto con el fin de salvarse. Las maletas pesaban mucho, fue un alivio para su cuerpo dejarlas en el piso del estudio. Pero lo que pocos sabían es que su mejor amiga era exageradamente estricta cuando se ponía en plan de fotógrafa profesional.

-Oh cállate y pon los tripies donde te dije, ¿si? –declaro con unas seria mirada.

-Claro que si, "jefa"

* * *

 _Pov Pile_

Que quede claro que yo quiero mucho a Kussun, pero cuando se pone en ese plan… ni su novia la aguanta.

Pero bien, al menos solo me pidió ser su asistente y no su saco de box. Aunque pienso que lo va a hacer cuando algo salga mal en la sesión de fotos…

-¡Mi querida novia se ve tan hermosa! –ese era el grito de fangirl de Kussun.

No tienes que ser un adivino para saber lo que esa pervertida estaba viendo. Así que como su mejor amiga, yo tenía que ver lo mismo para burlarme de sus gestos.

En cuanto voltee vi a la persona más blanca del mundo. Nanjou Yoshino con un traje de baño de dos piezas negro. El contraste perfecto entre la bondad que aparentaba ser y lo perversa que llegaba a ser esa pulga atómica.

-¿De veras crees que me queda bien? –pregunto ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Claro que si Yoshino, te ves hermosa~ -dijo mi mejor amiga completamente orgullosa- te prometo hacer el mejor trabajo con estas fotos, no te arrepentirás.

-Confió plenamente en ti, Aina –había que admitirlo, la novia de mi mejor amiga tenía una linda voz y cierto tacto que la hacía ver atractiva.

-Tu tranquila Nanjou-san, yo me encargo de que está loca no haga una tontería –hable con cierta broma al acercarme a la pareja- me parece que Kussun no nos ha presentado, con eso de que te vas a mitad de la noche –reí brevemente al ver el sonrojo de ambas- en fin, Hori Eriko, pero puedes llamarme Pile –le extendí mi mano para saludarla y ella la recibió con cierta pena.

-El placer es mío. Lamento si escuchaste o viste algo inapropiado –pobre chica, en verdad estaba avergonzada.

-Tranquila, todo queda en familia, ¿no? –Le guiñe el ojo y aleje mi mano de ella- ¿Quién será tu compañera para esta sesión? Kussun me dijo que serias tu y otra modelo.

-Oh claro, ella debe estar escondida detrás de la puerta, le da un poco de pena –ella rio levemente y desvió la mirada a la segunda puerta que había en el estudio- ¡Mimo-chan, ya ven, es hora de empezar!

No es la primera vez que veo a una mujer en traje de baño, digo, es algo natural, pero nunca me había quedado tan embonada…bueno, solo se compara a mi torpeza de la mañana.

Si señores, la mujer que respondía al nombre de "Mimo-chan" era nada más ni nada menos que la mujer que vi en la mañana, pero ahora traía un encajado traje de baño rojo prende pasiones.

-B-b-b-b-b-b-bikini –balbuce al verla entrar con tanta elegancia al estudio.

-Buenas tardes, lamento la tardanza- contesto ella con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- usted debe ser Kusuda Aina, he escuchado mucho de usted, es un placer.

-El placer es todo mío, Mimori-san –contesto mi mejor amiga con la mayor simplicidad del mundo.

-Vaya, nos volvemos a ver –me vio con una coqueta sonrisa- ¿será el destino?

-B-b-b-b-b-b-bikini –continúe tartamudeando mientras la miraba bobamente- e-e-e-e-e-ella t-t-t-tiene un b-b-b-bikini.

-Hay Pai-chan –escuche el suspiro de mi mejor amiga- Yoshino, Mimori-san, ¿podrían ir a las sombrillas?

No supe ni como paso, pero aquella mujer que me tenía embobada se estaba yendo con la novia de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Golpe avisa!

Una cosa que este embobada viendo el trasero de una mujer, ¡y otra es que acepte que mi mejor amiga me de semejante golpe en la cabeza!

-¿¡Que quieres problemas o que!? –le grite de manera de defensa.

-No babosa, solo quería que salieras de tu trance –bufo y negó con la cabeza- adivino, ¿ella es la chica del tren?

-Si… lo es…-confesé con cierta vergüenza.

-Pues más fácil no la puedes tener, es el momento en el que le hablas y le pides su número –con una sonrisa se posiciono detrás de mí y me comenzó a empujar.

-No puedo… -me detuve en seco ante sus empujones.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me dijo que tiene novia…

-Espérame un segundo –cuando me gire a verla, su cara se había ensombrecido- ella era la novia de Yoshino, no me digas que….

-A lo mejor tiene otra novia, cálmate –coloque mis manos en sus hombros. La conozco tan bien que es capaz de lanzarse sobre ella- recuerda que necesitamos el dinero, y le prometiste a Nanjou-san hacer un buen trabajo.

Soltó un fuerte gruñido y se soltó de mi agarre- solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar, ¿entendido?

-Claro, yo me encargo de que todo salga bien –le asegure con una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Y tú crees poder con eso? –con cierta molestia señalo a mi nuevo amor platónico.

No tuve más que tragar saliva y asentir con fingida seguridad. Sería una jornada de trabajo muy dura, eso ténganlo por seguro.

Nunca estuve tan avergonzada como en ese día.

Para que se den una idea del tipo de estudio era. Estaba completamente ambientado en la playa, con sillas playeras, sol falso, nubes falsas que no se veían tan falsas. No sé porque no lo grabaron en una playa de verdad.

Pero bien el punto es que cada vez que intentaba ayudarle a Kussun, siempre me pasaba algo sumamente estúpido. Por ejemplo: tirarle un balde de agua a mi amor platónico no ayuda en nada a mi autoestima, tirarle arena en la cara, hacer que ella se cayera arriba de una cámara, lograr que Nanjou-san quedara arriba de ella por accidente casi me costó un dedo, después yo termine cayendo entre sus cálidos y pequeños pechos. Pero absolutamente anda ayuda a mi autoestima que ella simplemente se riega inocentemente. ¿¡Que no sabe que esa risa hace que se me derrita el corazón!?

La última tontería que cometí fue la que fue ya en la última foto. Por error le tire una lata de soda abierta, quedo toda pegajosa, al punto de que se fue a poner su ropa.

-Fueron las tres horas más horribles de toda mi vida –bufe cansada mientras recogía las cámaras de Kussun- debería morir y ahorrarme este sufrimiento.

-Créeme, no es para tanto –esa era la voz de Nanjou-san que ya portaba una chamarra que la cubría por completo- debo admitir que nunca vi a Mimo-chan tan nerviosa –comento mientras me ayudaba con las cámaras.

-¿Disculpa? La que estuvo nerviosa fui yo. Ella estaba completamente fresca –la mire incrédula, pues se había puesto a reír.

-No es lo que crees. Mimo-chan no es así, es muy profesional cuando tiene que serlo, si ella no estuviera nerviosa la mitad de esos accidentes no hubieran ocurrido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

-Caíste en sus pechos y no te abofeteo, eso es una buena señal- hablo con gran orgullo.

-¿L-le gusto? –trague saliva sin creerme esa posibilidad.

-Si, le gustas y mucho según me dijo, ¿o no, chica del tren? –con un lindo guiño en el ojo guardo la cámara en su estuche.

-¿T-te hablo de mi? –inquirí con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Si, pero no te diré que me dijo, mejor que te lo diga ella en la cena de hoy.

-¿Cuál cena?

-La que habrá en el estudio 34. Si quieres una oportunidad para hablar con ella como personas normales entonces ve en este preciso momento, yo guardo esto –hablo con la mayor calma del mundo.

-Eres una diosa, gracias, gracias –de la emoción que sentía en ese momento hasta le bese la mejilla- ¡gracias! –grite tras salir corriendo a dicho estudio.

Corrí como no tienen ni idea, creo que mi madre estaría orgullosa de mí, siempre quiso que corriera rápido y ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Ni toque la puerta cuando llegue al estudio, simplemente entre y vi el lugar.

El lugar estaba decorado como la escena de la dama y el vagabundo, una Pseudo vista nocturna adornada con arboles decorados con luces, y una mesa de centro adornada con… ¿cervezas con luces navideñas adentro?

-¿Por qué hay cervezas vacías? –lance la pregunta al aire mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa.

- _No esperes mucho de esto Pai-chan, no había mas presupuesto._

 _-_ ¿Kussun? –intento buscar a mi mejor amiga, pero no la vi por ninguna parte.

- _Estoy en el centro de vigilancia del edificio –escuche su sonora risa- ¿te asustaste?_

 _-_ Antes que nada, ¿eso es legal?

- _Nop~ ¿pero quieres tu cita si o no?_

 _-_ B-bueno si…

 _-Entonces cállate que ya llego tu pareja._

Entonces entro ella con un traje deportivo verde algo desgastado, se había sentado sigilosamente en la mesa. Era un momento incomodo.

He tenido varias citas a lo largo de mi vida, pero esto en definitiva es la más rara del mundo… siempre que he salido con alguien por lo general voy bien presentable y mi pareja suele hacer lo mismo. Era un poco extraño estar sentadas en esa mesa, ella con un traje deportivo, y yo con unos jeans desgastados y una camisa blanca sin chiste alguno. El ambiente era tan incomodo, no sabía como comenzar a hablar con ella, y pienso que ella tampoco tenía idea de que hacer o decir.

-Entonces…-tome aire y lo solté mientras veía el ambiente- ¿tienes novia?

Ella suspiro y me vio con una sonrisa ladeada- temo decir que te mentí. No tengo novia, solo, solo entre en pánico…

En lo que llevaba conociéndola, no la había visto sonrojada en ningún momento…

-¿disculpa? –ladee la cabeza con duda- si no tienes novia, ¿entonces porque me dijiste lo contrario?

-Perdón, entre en pánico –con cierta vergüenza en su voz comenzó a rascarse la mejilla.

-¿Pero si es verdad que saliste con Nanjou-san? –inquirí sabiendo que mi mejor amiga estaría escuchando todo atentamente.

-Si, pero terminamos hace tiempo –se apresuro a decir, incluso hizo caras bastantes raras al momento de hablar- al fin de cuentas no congeniamos del todo.

-¿y cuanto tiempo salieron?

-C-cuatro años…-inflo sus mejillas y después soltó aire.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta indiscreta? –arque la ceja en fingida seriedad. La verdad me estaba divirtiendo sus caras locas.

-C-claro…

-¿Ella despertaba contigo después de que tuvieran relaciones o solamente se iba? –Ante mi pregunta ella comenzó a sonrojarse- no me reiré ni nada, solo quiero aclarar esa duda.

-P-pues…-silbo levemente y sacudió su cuerpo- ella siempre despertaba conmigo, no había en la que yo abriera los ojos y ella no estuviera conmigo.

 _-¿¡es verdad lo que dijo, Nanjou Yoshino!?_

-Creo que no apagaron los altavoces…

 _-A-amor puedo explicarlo…. ¡es que tú te levantas muy tarde y yo entro a trabajar a las seis de la mañana!_

 _-¡Solo UNA vez te quedaste conmigo y me preparaste el almuerzo! ¡Y eso fue en nuestra primera cita!_

 _-_ -¿A ti te preparaba el almuerzo? –le pregunte a mi acompañante con cierta duda.

-Siempre –contesto con orgullo- y hasta se ponía un lindo mandil rosa.

- _¡Mi amor no es lo que parece! ¡Ese mandil lo perdí en la guerra!_

 _-¡Deja que te enseñe lo bonito de hacer el almuerzo!_

Ante las últimas palabras de Nanjou-san, un fuerte estruendo se escucho por los altavoces. Pero gracias a eso, ambas comenzamos a reír.

-¿Así eran cuando salían? –logre decir en mi ataque de risa.

-La verdad no, debe estar muy enamorada de Kusuda-san como para que la deje ver ese lado tan vergonzoso de ella –al igual que yo, apenas si podía hablar del ataque de risa que nos provocaban esas dos.

-¿SI? Me alegra saberlo –continúe riendo.

 _-¡Yoshino, ve y sirve de su mesera, rápido!_

 _-Pero Aina, mi vida, es un traje de mesero no de mesera._

 _-Exacto~_

 _Nanjou-san hizo una breve pausa y después rio levemente- así me gusta, golosa._

-No sé porque no me la imagino como tu pareja –reí levemente al ver como mi acompañante asentía verías veces.

-Ni yo, pero supongo que congeniamos por el trabajo. Pero ahora somos amigas, así que no hay problemas- de nuevo esos guiños mata heterosexualidad- ahora tienes oportunidad.

-C-claro –conteste sonrojada.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, Mimo-chan –aquella era la voz de Nanjou-san que traía consigo una bandeja.

-No puedo evitarlo~

-Si como no –la mayor negó levemente con la cabeza y comenzó a dejar los alimentos en la mesa- les traje los mejores sándwiches de la maquina del quinto piso con la limonada tal vez caducada del tercer piso –hablo educadamente y dio una reverencia- lamento no tener algo mas, pero somos pobres y de familia numerosa- con eso dicho, se retiro del estudio.

-Pero que finas…-negué con la cabeza al ver el "manjar" que nos habían dejado.

-¿Quieres que sea sincera? –Hablo mi amor platónico y yo asentí- pienso que lo que importa es la compañía y no tanto el alimento –un tenue sonrojo se asomo por sus tersas mejillas.

Entonces le sonreí enternecida y tome su mano delicadamente- tienes razón, lo que importa es la compañía.

Con eso dicho, ambas comenzamos a hablar de cosas tan tontas como importantes. Incluso llegamos a tocar el tema de una invasión zombi y que definitivamente Nanjou-san seria exterminada y que Emitsun (amiga de las dos) terminaría siendo la unica sobreviviente junto con su novia, por eso no quedaríamos a su lado como sus lacayas. Con tal de sobrevivir, cualquier sacrificio era bueno.

También llegamos a hablar de Kussun, ¡por fin alguien que me entendía! Kussun es hermosa, es como una muñequita de porcelana, pero es una fiera en cosas sexuales. No lo digo yo, lo dice la ciencia.

Conocí un lindo lado de Suzu-chan (apodo que le puse mientras platicábamos), tiene las caras más locas del mundo, nunca vi a una mujer hacer tantas caras como ella. No sabía si estaba muy feliz o si estaba astriñida, fue bastante gracioso.

El tiempo se pasó volando, no me di cuenta cuando el reloj ya marcaba las diez de la noche.

-Que tarde es –comento mi acompañante con una sonrisa- bien dicen que el tiempo se pasa volando cuando te diviertes.

-Ni que lo digas –reí levemente y me levante de la mesa- será mejor que vaya por Kussun, nos tenemos que ir antes de que sea más tarde.

-Ellas ya se fueron –la vi incrédula y ella me enseño su celular con un mensaje de Nanjou-san- me acaba de decir que se la llevo a su apartamento que en si es mío, se la llevo para hacerle de almorzar –ella puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una leve carcajada.

-¿Aun compartes apartamento con tu ex?

-Bueno son tiempos difíciles, no hay mucho dinero para pagar otro lugar –suspiro y vio de nueva cuenta su celular- si que tu amiga es insistente, Nan-chan me dijo que hasta van a comprar huevos importados de Francia para el almuerzo.

-Y no la has visto cuando está viendo un partido de futbol –solté una leve risa y negué con la cabeza- está loca, pero así la quiero.

-Podría decir lo mismo –al igual que yo, ella se levanto de su asiento- yo también te….-antes de terminar, se sonrojo tiernamente de las mejillas- yo también quiero tomar té, si, quiero tomar té.

Con una comprensiva sonrisa la tome del brazo -Aja, fingiré que te creo –bese su mejilla con afecto.

¡Oh si, la Pile que conquista había resurgido de las cenizas!

-¿Qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento? El tuyo está ocupado –pedi-exigi con una traviesa sonrisa.

-E-eh pues…-ella sonrojo y sacudió varias veces la cabeza- ¿p-puedo…?

-Claro que puedes, mi casa, tu casa –sin más comencé a caminar con una sonrojada Suzu-chan.

Bien dicen que lo que empieza bien termina bien. Al fin de cuentas cumplí mi promesa, volví a ver a esa hermosa chica del tren. Aquella que me robo más de un suspiro, por la que pedí un deseo para volver a ver.

Al final los milagros no son cosa de coincidencia, son cosa de esforzase ¿no? Si es el caso, no dejare que esta oportunidad se me escape de las manos.

La chica del tren, con la que seguiré el mismo camino, y de ser posible, estaré sentada con ella las veces que sean necesarias.

* * *

 _ **Y aquí está el pequeño One-shot MimoPile que no tendrá continuación xD. Realmente esto si le paso a una amiga, le pedí permiso y me dejo hacerlo una pequeña historia, solo que no le diera una continuación u_u**_

 _ **Pero bien, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo :)**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
